The Next Plans
by AutumnPancakes
Summary: Basicly a long episode that I wrote re-written of a former version . Zim has a new plan, Dib has a new plan to find out ZIM's new plan. But what happens when Gaz gets involved? summery sukks, story is better
1. The Plans

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r****o****n****e**

One late morning in ZIM's living room ZIM is on his couch with clip board in hand. The TV is on but he is concentrating on his next EVIL plan.

"GIR! Come here!" ZIM yelled. Just as he was about to give up and go back to his _brilliant _plan, GIR came rushing into the room with a stack of Crazy Taco burritos in his arms. He says, with red eyes, "YES, SIR!"

"GIR, I need you to...," he paused fro a moment, seeing the burritos, "Where did all those burritos com from? And, I thought you got tacos an hour ago..."

"Well, you see sir…"the robot started out, "When I went to get me some tacos, I went up to the counter an ordered fifty and a half tacos, and…and…they said that there was no more!" At the last statement GIR started sobbing on his knees.

"GIR?" ZIM said, but the robot was wailing much to loud, so again he yelled, "GIR!! YOU HAVE AN ENTIRE FREEZER FULL OF TACOS!!" At this, GIR looked up and stopped crying.

"I…I do?" GIR stood up and started to run off, but ZIM grabbed him by the antenna. "Oh, no you don't. _You _are going down to the lab."

"Awwww…yes sir..."

"Now, GIR, fetch the turkey meat!!"

"Yes, my master!" Meanwhile, Dib is sitting at his computer, staring off into its blank screen. His sister, Gaz, walks in, playing her Game Slave.

"What are you doing?"She says while still concentrated to her screen of killing her enemy zombie monsters.

"Shhh! I'm trying to think of a way to spy on ZIM's next _EVIL _plan..." At this comment, Gaz rolled her eyes an dcontinues with her zombie killing.

"Why don't you just use that stupid video chip you installed in his stupid robot's head last week?"

"Thank you, Gaz! You're BRILLIANT!" Dib laughed a quiet, maniacal laugh.

"Your voice makes me sick" Gaz said as she retreating back to her game slave walking out of her brother's room.

Back at ZIM's house, GIR return's to the living room with the retrieved turkey meat. ZIM let's out a guffaw(for all of you whom do not know what a guffaw is, it's kind of like—"**HAA**!!").

"Thank you, GIR..." He paused, holding the turkey meat, and then said, "And now, to begin my ingeniously evil plan, for I am ZIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM!!"

At this moment, Dib was in his room and finishing laughing. "And now for my _brilliant_ plan! " He spun around in his swivel chair happily and stoped himself at his desk. He felt a large grin spread across his face as he starts the computer up and sliped in a recording disc. "Heh, heh, heh." As his computer made some whizzing noises, Dib took his mouse and clicked on some icons, then ZIM appeared on the screen with the dreaded turkey meat jiggling in his hand. "What is he doing with that turkey meat?" Dib questioned himself.

"And now, GIR, to poison the filthy human's water supply with this turk-…" Zim then paused and franticly looked around. "Eh?" Dib was a bit confused.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! MUTANT MONKEY BIRD BAESTS!! AAHHHHH!" After ZIM yelled in terror, Gir turned his head towards the hideous mutant monkey bird beasts. They had a monkey body, long sharp teeth, and red wings. "Eeeeewwww…!" Dib cringed at the sight of such disgusting creatures. Then the beasts attack ZIM, screeching in an ear bleeding sort of way. After a few minutes of attacking, they 

spotted a helpless man out side a window and lunged in attack at him with a horrible, non-existent vengeance.

_THE END (for now)_


	2. Many Mysterious Things

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r ****T****w****o**

The poor man screams in a horrible tone of loudness. "Oh My gosh!" Dib yelled in disgust.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON IN THERE?!" Screamed Gaz angrily through the closed door of Dib's room.

"ZIM is doing some really weird stuff!" he yelled back, " He's getting attacked by Mutant Monkey Bird Beasts!!" Now Gaz is furious with her idiot brother's weirdness, so she marches angrily to her brother's room and slams the door open. She growls and looks at the computer screen, but at this moment GIR was looking at the floor.

"You idiot! That's the Floor and More website! And Mutant Monkey Bird Beasts only exist on level 12 – 22 on Super Beast Killer 7!! "

"NO! You don't understand! The monkeys! The Man! The TURKEY MEAT!!"

"Oh my gosh!" Gaz said as she opened her eyes wide towards the screen

"What?!" Dib quickly spun around to look at the screen, still the floor of ZIM's base.

"You're a freak." With that, Gaz walked out of the room. After a while of Dib holding his head in his hands, Gir looked back up at ZIM and Dib said, "Oh, well that's just _great_." ZIM is on the floor in fetal position peeking out from behind his turkey. "Phew..." ZIM said as he looked around cautiously and then at his meat, which then he sighed deeply, for the turkey was now singed and smoking.

"Oh great! Now the filthy meat is ruined!" ZIM paused and thought.

"AH HAH!!" he jumped at his brilliance .

"I think they wanted my tacos, master... " GIR said, "WHY DID THEY WANT MY TACOS!?"

"AH HAH!!"

"WHY MY TACOS!?"

"IT'S BRILLIANT!!"

"TAAAAAAACOOOOOOOOS!!"

"WAIT!!" ZIM said as everything went eerily silent, "Why are we yelling? "

"I DON'T' KNOW!!"

"Well, I've got a plan that reeks of BRILLIANCE."

"CHEESY GOODNESS!!"

"Be quiet!" ZIM paused to make sure there were no more further interruptions. "I shall cover this _mud ball_ in…JEELY—GO!" The whole time, Dib was silently sitting at his desk, watching his screen in awe, and gasped,

"Oh my gosh!! How can they do that!?" Suddenly, Gaz appeared behind Dib from nothingness.

"I know! How are they gunna get that much Jelly-Go?"

"WHA!!" Dib yelled as he fell out of his chair. When he climed up back to his desk, he said, rubbing his large head, "Where did you come from??"

"…You really don't want to know..."

"In that case…I really don't." As ZIM started to say something, Dib turned to his screen once again.

"Well, GIR, I'm going to go down to the lab. You can do…what ever it is you…do." Proclaimed ZIM.

"OKEY DOKEY!!" screamed GIR.

"Silence!!" He commanded. GIR shrunk down and pulled a rubber piggy out of his head and told it to shush and held it to his side closely. 

Then GIR sat down and watched, along with Dib on the other end of the feed, as ZIM hopped down from the couch and marched over to the toilet and as he flushed himself down, Dib gawked in horror at the screen.

"Gaz. Gaz! How will I see what he's doing!? I need you to…"he paused as he turned around to see that his sister had gone just as quickly as she had come, but there was something odd... She had forgotten her GameSlave.

"Eh??"

_What Will Happen!? _

_Only Time Will Tell..._


	3. What then happens

**C****h****a****p****t****e****r ****T****h****r****e****e**

All is dark… but a single, dim light clouds her eyes...

"Nyeehh…" Gaz groaned, "What…? Where am I?" Out of what seems like nowhere, but also every where, comes a voice, "Hello, Gaz, I hope you are well..."

"Huh? Who's there?! Show yourself!!" she screamed in frustration. Out of the darkness, she heard foot steps coming closer, and then into the dim glow of the single light overhead. It was ZIM. Gaz gasped and looked down to see that she was tied with electric ropes. She tried to wriggle out of them, but they tightened.

"I wouldn't' struggle if I were you…They'll just get tighter and tighter until you turn into filthy jelly." ZIM snickered.

"Uuuugh!! What are you doing!?" she yelled in frustration.

"Now, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now, would it?" ZIM turned around an walked back into the darkness and for a minute, there was no sound or movement, but then blinding lights pierced her eyes. Once her eye's got used to the over powering glow of the lights overhead, she saw that she was in a very large grey walled lab, ZIM's. She looked around franticly to see ZIM tinkering with something at a desk in front of his computer. When he looked over his shoulder at Gaz, the lights went out as quickly as they had come on. When ZIM walked back into the dirty, yellow light, he was holding something...

"What are you doing?"

"No need to worry, Gaz, it will only hurt a BIT!!" At that instant, he pulled a dark, black, metallic helmet and slammed it on her head.

"Get this THING off me, you idiot!!" Gaz tried to struggle again, but the ropes tightened once more. After short guffaw, ZIM snapped his fingers and Gaz's angry and frustrated face went oddly blank. As he stared at her face, which was staring into space, a sly, evil grin spread across his face and he walked into darkness once more. Seconds, the giant computer screen lit up the lab with a bright glow. ZIM was at his computer typing things into the personality drive.

"Now let's see…" ZIM said with a grin on his green face, "Dib's horrid little sister won't be any help to him if she is…"he paused and typed in the word "spineless……wimpy……filthy sweet……timid ……and…" He was interrupted by GIR running in.

"Master?" He said with concern.

"Yes…" he said through gritted teeth, "What is it, GIR?"

"I feel all fuzzy inside…why do I feel like this?!"

"Grrrrrrrrr…… maybe it was that old cheese you ate yesterday, GIR."

"Mmmmmhmmmmm…."

"What is he doing?" said Dib inquisitively (BIG WORD! I'm smart!)

to himself. Then GIR set himself sit down to watch his master's next plan unfold, unknowing of the unwanted eyes watching behind his own.

"…and GIRLY!!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" yelled Dib

"Uugh… not the dead again!" yelled Membrane from the basement.

"Mwa-hahahahahahahahahahaha!!" laughed ZIM, in triumph. "And now for phase THREE!!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on a large red button. Then Gaz snapped out of it and said, "Oh my goodness! Where am I??" in such a sweet, girly voice, I think I want to puke.

"Hehehehehehehehe……….."

YAAAAAAY!! Hope you like!


	4. How She Is

**Chapter 4**

Gaz looked around franticly, her eyes wide open with fear and curiosity, then she saw ZIM.

"Excuse me sir, where am I; and not to be rude, but who are you??"

"Why, my dear," ZIM said with a kind, lying smile on his face,

"You are in a hospital … you broke your ear, but you are all better now…."

"But ,sir," Gaz said with an adorably sick, cute and confused face, " If I am in a hospital, why am I tied up?"

"Because, it ummm," he puzzled for a lie, "Makes you…uh… fell better! Yeeees."

"Oh…ok. Well if that is the case, could you please untie me? I think I feel much better now." She smiled cutely as ZIM walked over to her with his happy face on, as if he liked her.

"Yes, of course I can" he replied.

" Thank You! Oh…and it might seem strange, but I can't seem to remember who I am. Could you help me? "

While Zim untied Gaz he told her that her name was Molly and that she broke her ear while selling Girly Scout pies. He also told her that her room was upstairs and that if a child with an abnormally large head walks up to her and/or says anything to her, to run back to her room and think of cute beavers and chipmunks, and it would all be over soon.

At Dib's house, he was so confounded that he couldn't move

from his black swivel chair.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!! ZIM has corrupted my sisters mind! I

have to stop him from doing …whatever he plans to…be doing."

Dib jumped out his bedroom window and his hair caught onto

the wire that lead to his garage. And of course, he, again, hit the

door for it was down too low. After he fell he crawled under the

door and got to work on something he thought might help the

situation, but who knows…it might not work.

The next day at Skool, Gaz came to skool in a girly, frilly, pink

dress with a pink bow in her hair with white heart dots. As

ZIM was walking Gaz to class, Dib saw her and ran towards

her with eagerness in his expression. When Gaz saw his head

she yelped a girly yelp and buried her face to ZIM.

"ZIM! It's that big headed boy, his head is so BIG!" She burst

into tears.

"I know little Molly, I know…."ZIM said with a devious grin

looking at Dib, But to his surprise, Dib stopped in his tracks,

smiled his own grin of deviousness, and burst the other way

as fast as he could.

"What is the filthy Dib worm doing?" he asked himself in

thought, as he attempted to comfort the scared Gaz.

**AN**: Sorry about the shortness; and thank you to the reviewers!


	5. At Skool

**Chapter 5**

As ZIM continued to walk Gaz to her classroom, she got curious.

"...ZIM?"

"WHAT!?" Because ZIM made Gaz a spineless wimp, she shrunk down and stuttered, "Uh…um..." She was on the verge of tears, she didn't like yelling at all, not one bit.

"OH! I mean…yes, Molly??" he said nicely.

"Mmmm. So why So why is that boy trying to get me?"

ZIM had to come up with something, and when he finally did, he said, "He wants to…wants to……um, AH! His mind got wiped and he thinks he's your brother…but _really _his main goal in life is to have the world record in eating muffins." Gaz pondered this.

"Okay ZIM! " she smiled, and ZIM smiled back; but he was writhing within from the looooooove.

In the mean time, Dib was back in his room in a special lab he installed recently under his bed.

"Ok…all I need to do is add some adjustments and it will be…" he paused tinker and twist some things quickly.

"DONE!!" he yelled in triumph.

* * *

Back at Skool, Gaz skipped into her class and as that happened, all heads turned. There were whispers in the room, but Gaz couldn't hear them; if she did, she probably would cry.

"What the heck is she wearing?"

"Is her dress PINK??"

"She's gone Crazy! Watch out in case she gets too close!"

"Was she abducted by _aliens_?"

"Is that _Gaz_?!"

Since Gaz didn't' hear anything, she just smiled her sick, sweet smile. "Hello!" She said adorably to her teacher.

"Um, hello Gaz" the teacher replied, a little shaky, "How are you today?" Because of Gaz's usual behavior, he ducked under his arms for cover; he didn't want to get another concussion like last month. He shivered at the thought. The horrible paaaiiin. But to his surprise, and liking, Gaz replied with a sweet and sugary reply.

"Oh I'm just peachy keen with sugar on top!" _(I'm gunna be sick)_

"Um... alright Gaz, please take a seat..."

"Yes Sir! " and she skipped all the way to her seat in the back of the classroom with a cute little smile on her face.


End file.
